


Control

by YuiMufiin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is an idiot and loves his brother, Horny Andrew, I just figured out how to tag and I can’t stop, M/M, Neil Is an Idiot, Neil is a pretty boy, Neil provocateur, Neil wears Andrew’s clothes, Speaking Russian, change clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMufiin/pseuds/YuiMufiin
Summary: If there was one thing Andrew could be proud of, it would be his partial self-control.Until he saw Neil wearing his clothes.OrWhere they change uniforms and it bothers Andrew like he never thought.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic in this site and another idiom. English it isn't my first language, so if have any problem, please tell me.
> 
> For the brazilian fans: amo vocês

If there was one thing Andrew could be proud of, it would be his partial self-control.

Of course, there were an immeasurable number of times that he had been overcome by anger and those incidents that could easily disagree with that statement, but apart from these situations, we can say that Andrew had exactly two emotions: anger and apathy.

When he was not angry, apathy drove him so deep that he felt as if he were doped by his medicines again: falling and falling without feeling really drowning. Motionless, with no real control over his body, with movements as automatic as breathing.

It was almost as if he could disappear without a trace at any time.

In the days when he felt this way, the roof and the metric distance from the floor served as a anchor to bring him back to reality through fear.

He could not say when and where exactly things had changed, but visits to the roof for that purpose were not so frequent anymore.

Now, it only took one cigarette and Neil to get him out of his wreck.

So yes, two emotions should be enough to describe it without letting any other small details pass.

It was still weird for him to think that after so much mental preparation and denial, he could feel something else.

Then, when he woke up to find Neil's face as soon as he opened his eyes, something heated up inside him.

Surprisingly, the fire was not anger or anxiety about having someone lying next to you: it was a mess.

An acidic mess he didn't feel ready to fix.

Andrew raised his hand until he was able to cover the boy's nose and observed the quick reactions: the frown and the clear confusion on his sleeping face trying to breathe.

Neil woke up in a leap and slapped Andrew's hand without the previous confusion dissipating.

He stared at Andrew looking for some sleepy explanation and before he could say anything, Andrew took the initiative:

"It's 10 o'clock"

Neil was out of bed in the next second, hurriedly looking for something around the room and questioning Andrew about why he hadn't woken up earlier if it was known that he had class at 9am

Andrew mumbled that this was not his problem.

He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it wasn't 10 am, probably around seven since the sun was still low, as if he had just risen, without even the strength to shine through the bedroom window.

Neil was an idiot for not realizing this and he would not be responsible for his stupidity.

There was not a day that Minyard did not question how he managed to stay alive for so long.

As he had no class until 11 am, he turned to the side of the wall and silently appreciated the sound of Neil stumbling on the kitchen floor, probably trying to beat some world record for whoever sneakers faster.

Maybe he could get into the Guinness Book as the dumbest guy in the world.

Before falling asleep, Andrew struggled to throw a bucket of cold water into that silent flame.

***

Wednesday's practice changed after Kevin convinced Wymack that it would be a good acquisition to make a small change in the timetable.

Of course, this abrupt change came from an interview with Jeremy Knox, captain USC Trojans and Day's fanatic focus.

In the video, after a question asking what was the secret to the team's endurance, he revealed that once a week they did exercises that went beyond stretching and running before training.

And with that only sentence, it was done.

Kevin didn't even try to talk to Neil or Dan separately about his idea, but took the first opportunity when he saw the top three together to list the benefits of focusing on one day to improve fitness, using the gym and doing other exercises on the court. Which could help newbies to get into the rhythm, as they seemed to be having a hard time on that part.

That was just over two months ago, so they already had their own light uniform for activities, since it would not be necessary to put on all the weapons.

Andrew could say that he was grateful for this variation in the cycle, and Wednesday has already become his favorite day for the simple fact of not having to play exy. But he was even more grateful for putting Neil in those shorts.

Neil didn't have many scars on his legs, so he didn't mind having to wear shorts, in fact, he found them more comfortable than his morning jogging pants.

Andrew preferred to keep the pants.

Since these uniforms were worn once a week, they rarely kept in the cupboards and generally left Abby in charge of taking them to the laundry.

So he didn't bother to look for his uniform when he returned to the apartment. In fact, he liked to hide it just to have the taste to annoy Kevin and get away for a few hours. When Neil discovered this, he was responsible for taking his uniform with Abby and hiding it from Andrew. So on Wednesday, Neil left them in bed, folded and smelling of fabric softener.

He could still choose to throw it behind the fridge just to annoy him, but he resisted his urges.

I didn't know why he was still impressed with his organization when it came to exy, Josten was a damn addict.

He put the shirt on and stretched it on his body before leaving the room and sending a message to find out the boy's whereabouts.

[I'm at Matt's apartment with the girls, we're already leaving]

Of course he was with the upper class men. He also didn't understand his fascination with being the drug of a martyr.

"Will you come straight here after training?" Aaron asked reluctantly without taking his eyes off the book.

Andrew looked at him over the phone and raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why.

Aaron dropped the pen and snorted when he didn't get an answer.

"Katelyn was-"

"Don't"

Okay, he had already accepted that Aaron could date the girl, but Andrew would not accept having her in his apartment.

"Come on. We will just study."

"I don't care, go to the library or your room. I still don't understand what you're doing here"

Aaron frowned, annoyed and a little shocked.

This was no longer his room, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss the place. This had nothing to do with his desire to be with his brother.

Idiot.

Andrew left the room when he realized that Aaron had already stopped talking and leaned his back against the wall, waiting for Neil to appear.

And that's when he started to realize that there was something strange.

Neil was the first to leave, wearing his uniform and with a change of clothes in his bag.

"Kevin and Aaron?" was the first thing he said.

"Car and test"

Aaron was not going to practice today, he had an important exam the next day and asked Wymack to leave.

Andrew cursed himself before taking a look at the shorts and his fingers itched for a cigarette. Or maybe just to squeeze the bare flesh.

Allison let out a laugh from behind Neil and Andrew ignored her.

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

Andrew was doing sit-ups when he heard more laughs, he could turn around and ask what they were finding so funny, but he preferred to save effort and just resumed his count.

It was like that until almost the end of the practice.

Just when he took the bottle of Gatorade from Neil's hand and the boy turned to speak to Matt that he understood.

His hand contracted against his will, making some of the liquid run down his shirt as he looked at the boy's back in front of him.

Again: Andrew had enough self-control to pretend there was nothing wrong. His face remained impassive, but that flame burned and his stomach sank when he saw the writing: Minyard 3.

He never imagined that seeing Neil wearing his clothes would make him burn like that.

The combination of the T-shirt and the black shorts that marked his skin worked magic on Andrew's head and left him beyond on fire.

If they were anywhere else, he wouldn't hesitate to say the long-awaited "yes or no?" and then squeeze Josten as you please.

It seems that he was staring for too long without showing a reaction, as Reynolds laughed while watching the scene without even hiding the fun.

That's what brought him back to reality in a bad way.

He muttered under his breath, still a little out of orbit:

"You're an idiot"

It was just like he was talking to only one person, Neil recognized the tormented tone of his voice and turned to him as if he could see the question marks swimming around him.

Andrew turned his back and showed him.

Josten 10.

He turned his head to capture Neil's reaction and the boy seemed to be putting the pieces together, if Andrew was wearing his shirt, then he ...

The tips of his ears turned pink, but he easily went unnoticed by the team, as his face was rosy from the exercises.

The fire in Andrew's eyes seemed to spread to Neil's in a matter of seconds and he had to hold every atom of his body in order not to press it into the wall when he recognized the dilating pupils.

"Asshole" Andrew finished.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you really have anything" Nicky said on a sigh, expecting some reaction from them besides cursing.

Of course he would think so.

Neil and Andrew didn't need words, they never did, so when they just stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other, anyone would say there was nothing much going on.

Too alien to pure chemistry.

They ignored this detail and continued with the exercises when Kevin called their attention and asked them to stop making their drag one’s heels.

As soon as training ended, Neil and Andrew were the first ones to get out of the showers and walked over to where the car was parked.

"And the others?"

"I don't care"

Neil spent the entire way drying his sweaty hands on his sweatpants and swinging his leg up and down, visibly anxious.

Andrew had to press his fingers on the nervous leg for it to stop, he didn't pull it out until he needed to park again.

Neil leaned his back against the car door when they got out of the car and felt Andrew's fingers nestling around his waist.

"Yes"

"I haven't even asked anything yet," Andrew mumbled, but let Neil's hand sink into the short hair on the back of his neck and pull him until there was no more air to share.

They went up the elevator hand in hand while Andrew texted Kevin to get lost today.

"If I had known I needed to wear a T-shirt of yours to leave you like this, I would have done it before"

"Don't put me in the middle of your fetishes"

"Are you sure they are mine?" replied with his beautiful mouth and knowing smile.

"Shut up, Junkei" he said in Russian before opening the door and entering. They were not yet fluent, but they knew enough to talk.

"Allison said you would react like that" Neil continued in Russian. Andrew turned to him, standing a few feet from the door almost in the middle of the room - "he hadn't believed her until he saw you looking at me like that at the gym. It looked like you were about to explode. It was sexy"

His clever tongue curled around the word and it took stitches straight to his lower abdomen.

Andrew was about to growl when he was interrupted by a disgruntled grunt at his side.

"Are you serious, right in front of me? You are disgusting" Aaron announced clearly annoyed as he stared at them, hoping to gain at least some sign of shame. He never came.

Aaron did not know how to speak a word in Russian, but it was not necessary to know the weather.

"Go away" his brother answered him in English this time.

"What? Not at all, I'm studying."

"Do you prefer to stay and watch? Didn't know that you were voyeuristic and incestuous, the cheerleader knows that side of you?"

Aaron blushed and his nose twitched in disgust before picking up his things. He frowned, clearly annoyed at Neil, even though he hadn't said a word and slammed the door.

"If he didn't hate me before, I think he does now"

"Where were we actually?" Andrew dug his thumbs into the elastic of his sweatpants and pulled him until they collided. "Did you say anything about planning this?"

The dirty smile painted Neil's lips before he let himself go.


End file.
